vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elspeth Tirel
Summary Elspeth Tirel began her life as a young girl growing up in a Phyrexian death camp, living as a torture slave for the Phyrexians. One day, when she was 13, her Planeswalker spark awakened violently as she destroyed her warden with powerful magic and instinctively planeswalked away to unknown planes for many years before arriving on Bant. On Band, Elspeth's life would finally have some stability, with her experiencing for the first time things like companionship, love, community, and peace. She became a squire at age 17 and became a full knight only 3 years later. However, this high time in her life would be fleeting, as the Conflux soon took place, with the forces of Nicol Bolas advancing on her plane. While she ultimately repelled the enemy and killed Malfegor, she began to feel that Bant was no home for her and planeswalked away, never to return. After this, Elspeth would go on to a number of other endeavors on other planes, from gladiatorial combat to attacking the Phyrexians to killing a God of Theros, and it would be on that last quest that Elspeth would meet her end. Still to this day, Elspeth wallows and wanders in the depths of Nyx, the underworld of Theros, still holding on to her sense of self and honor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Elspeth Tirel, Knight-Errant, Sun's Champion Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Female Age: 27 at the time of her death Classification: Human, Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Mastery over White Mana, Immortality (Type 1), Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Summoning, Empowerment, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Healing, Blessed, Regeneration Negation, Invulnerability Negation, Resurrection, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Used the Sword of Chaos, which would later become the Godsend), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, she can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, (Heliod's magic was unable to affect Elspeth), Mind Manipulation (Resisted the false reality being implanted into her mind by Erebos, realizing that it was a lie), Memory Manipulation (While most humans who enter Nyx become a Returned, losing their memories and sense of self, Elspeth retains her individuality even as she wallows in Nyx), Statistics Reduction, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Killed Xenagos) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Her power threatened Heliod, and she killed Xenagos, both of whom are essentially living constellations.) Negates conventional durability with the Godsend Speed: Unknown (Likely far faster than weaker planeswalkers, comparable to Xenagos) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Tanked attacks from Heliod to the point where she didn't even know that she was attacked, fought Xenagos) Stamina: Extremely High (described as having killed so many Phyrexians that the piles of their corpses were large enough that her companions couldn't see her past them, later destroyed an army of Phyrexians herself) Range: Extended melee range normally, likely far higher with magic and the Godsend (Heliod's spear was described as being able to strike anywhere in Theros at once, and he was the one to create the Godsend) Standard Equipment: Armor, formerly the Sword of Chaos, the Godsend Intelligence: High. Able to consistently lead knights under her command to victory. Very skilled combatant Weaknesses: Low self-esteem, still suffers from her traumatic experiences with the Phyrexians, does not desire to fight and would much rather just have a home and peaceful life Feats: *Became a Knight at the age of 20, younger than almost anyone else. *Utterly destroyed an incursion from Grixis during the events of Conflux with her magic after having not used it for years. *Killed Malfegor, a powerful demonic dragon who was approached by Nicol Bolas himself for a partnership. *Nearly killed Koth in a gladiator pit, with this only being averted by the intervention of Ajani. *Destroyed armies of Phyrexians. *Twice survived attempts on her life by Heliod, not even knowing he had attacked one time. *Deemed a threat to Heliod. *Endured attacks from the gods of Theros which would end up destroying most of the Plane. *Killed Polukranos, a hydra god who had slain countless knights and warriors in the past. *Killed post apotheosis Xenagos, who had attained power on par with the strongest Gods of Theros. *Even as she currently wanders around Nyx, dead, Elspeth maintains her sense of self and honor, whereas most would be doomed to endlessly wander in the realm or become a Returned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning:' Elspeth, as a Planeswalker, has the ability to summon all sorts of creatures from across the multiverse. She generally summons human soldiers. *'Empowerment:' Elspeth uses her magic to empower herself and her allies, and can even bestow indestructibility in this way. *'Crusade:' Elspeth buffs herself and her allies. *'Soul Parry:' Elspeth uses the power of her soul to protect herself and her allies, while also being able to use this power offensively. *'Reprisal:' Elspeth uses magic to destroy a foe, negating their ability to regenerate or resurrect. Gallery File:Elspeth_2.png File:Elspeth_3.png File:Elspeth_4.png File:Elspeth_6.png File:Elspeth_7.png File:Elspeth_8.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users